The present invention relates to a storage system.
As background art related to the present disclosure, there is known WO 2015/145724, for example. WO 2015/145724 discloses the following configuration in, for example, the Abstract thereof.
When a storage system stores write data in a plurality of non-continuous areas within the stripe of a storage device, a new data transmission command that contains information identifying the plurality of non-continuous areas is sent to the storage device with the write data. Then, an intermediate parity that is generated from a plurality of write data and pre-update data on the plurality of write data is received from the storage device, and an intermediate parity transmission command and the intermediate parity are sent to the storage device that stores the parity. Then, when a data confirmation command that contains the information identifying the plurality of non-continuous areas is sent to a plurality of the storage devices, the store device that stores the parity generates a post-update parity from the received intermediate parity and the pre-update parity that correlates with the intermediate parity and stores the post-update parity in a storage medium.
Patent Literature 1: WO 2015/145724